<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Light in the Woods by darthaline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227111">The Light in the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthaline/pseuds/darthaline'>darthaline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cultist Simulator (Video Game), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Harrow/Sarai/Viren (The Dragon Prince) - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Speculation on Cultist Sim dreaming mechanics, Teasing, mentions of previous, no actual knowledge of the game needed tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthaline/pseuds/darthaline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after the Titan heart expedition Viren’s experiment with a rare ancient artifact leads to an unlikely encounter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarai/Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally meant to be a longer Choose Your Own Adventure story with more branches, but I don't think it quite worked in that format, so I rewrote and simplified it a bit. There's currently only one branch, which is going to be the choice between either chapter 2 or 3, chapter 4 is the same for the entire story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "The Wood grows around the walls of the Mansus. As any student of Histories knows, the Mansus has no walls." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~ Christopher Illopoly, Travelling at Night  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>What the laymen  commonly referred to as dark magic was really a conglomeration of many different disciplines. Some of them were more widely known, such as using living magical creatures, or body parts of the dead ones to channel their elemental magic. But there were far more obscure ones, focused on ancient artifacts and rituals, drawing onto the knowledge half lost and mistranslated, intuited, and guessed by scholars who had the time and the means to dedicate their bodies and minds to them.</p><p>Practical considerations meant that despite his desires, Viren’s pursuit of high arcane knowledge was often not a priority. Between his time on the royal council, where he solved much more pressing, mundane, and logistical issues, as well as being a full time parent of two very active children, he rarely had much time for anything else.</p><p>A couple months had passed since their expedition into Xadia for the Titan heart. His leg was feeling somewhat better, but he was still leaning too hard on this staff, thanking the wisdom of whoever made this powerful artifact into such a useful form. His injury was a hindrance, but it also gave him more freedom by the virtue of relieving him of the council duties, and allowing him to focus on his long neglected research.</p><p>On the rare nights like this, when the sky was crisp and moonless, when the stars shone brightly over the castle, Viren would take out the box from the shelf with unsteady hands, and lay out the various odd bits and trinkets he collected over the years. He would stare at them, mulling over the messages of the scrolls, the glint of the crystals, and the intricate patterns woven into the artifacts, to try and decipher the messages left for him by his predecessors.</p><p>As the city tower bell rang three times, Viren realized that he spent many hours in his contemplation. His focus was slipping from him, fractured as a piece of coal. The light in the room had dimmed, with many candles burning down to their base. He stood up, retrieving another- But then he paused, holding a simple wax candle, and took out an ancient candle holder he picked up from a travelling merchant. He cleaned it of grime earlier with a few specialised spells, revealing intricate silver patterns and many small elaborate runes.</p><p>He didn’t have enough knowledge to decipher the precise meaning of the spell carved into it, except for a simple rune which seemed to repeat itself over and over again. Light. It made lots of sense for a candleholder, but the lack of understanding stopped him from using it before. But If there was one thing that Viren learned in all his arcane studies, is that sometimes one had to trust intuition and let the rational mind go. After a bit of hesitation he placed the candle in the holder, took a deep breath and reached out to the wick, setting it alight with a simple flick of his fingers.</p><p>The flame sprung up to life, spilling its radiance generously over the table, and illuminating every single corner of the room, except for the shadow of his own dark silhouette. Despite the small size, the heat of the fire brought a blush to his face, and made him unbutton his doublet.</p><p>Such illumination meant he could easily focus on studying the various scrolls, but his mind was drawn to the flame, the morphing colors and shapes of it, persistent in their change, and soon he felt his consciousness float, carried away by the suggestive pull of the visions.</p><p>***</p><p>The air around Viren smelled of the wet leaves, and the grasses, and of the soft green moss, thrumming with the perpetual cycle of life and death, familiar, but much more intense than any other forest he'd ever been to. A beautiful birdsong which normally would be interrupted by clicks and clacks of various insects and the creaks of the trees was woven together with them into a haunting harmony. He knew, from the way his heart ticked and tocked counting each moment, that he was on the cusp of entering the Wood. The excitement and dread swelled simultaneously in his chest, and he shivered as he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>He knew before he saw her, as one can hardly forget the person who saved your life but paid for it with their own. He turned towards her. The radiance of her eyes was blinding, but he felt his eyes fill with tears for another reason. He sunk to his knees.</p><p>"My queen," he rasped out.</p><p>"Oh, Viren," she said amused, "There's no need for any of that."</p><p>Her hand, roughened by many hours of the pike practice cupped his face.</p><p>[Pull away] -&gt; <a href="#section0002">Chapter 2</a></p><p>[Stay there] -&gt; <a href="#section0003">Chapter 3</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I always wondered if your beard was as soft as it looks," said Sarai quietly.</p><p>"Is it?" asked Viren looking up at her.</p><p>"Not quite. Still softer than Harrow's is," she said smiling.</p><p>"What are you doing here anyway?" Viren asked, pulling away from her hand.</p><p>A small line formed between her eyebrows.</p><p>"I suppose I... am," Sarai said considering.</p><p>He stood up, looked around, and settled onto a conveniently sized fallen tree.</p><p>"That's hardly an answer." Viren said.</p><p>"Well, too bad, cause it's true. I wasn't but now I am. I guess you summoned me, somehow." Sarai sat down next to him.</p><p>"Like a ghost?"</p><p>"I don't feel like a ghost. Just feel like myself," she shrugged</p><p>"That's... good?" Viren said, sounding unsure.</p><p>"Are you disappointed?" she asked, amused.</p><p>"Absolutely devastated. All that time listening to Opeli preach about the afterlife, and finally I get a chance to talk to a real dead person and they just shrug."</p><p>"There there," she said, patting the fluff of his hair lightly, "I'm sure you'll live."</p><p>Viren groaned.</p><p>"That's gonna be a thing, isn't it?"</p><p>"Of course. I mean, what are you going to do, kill me?"</p><p>"I'm definitely thinking about it," Viren said.</p><p>"Aren't you always?"</p><p>"I would be a lousy mage if I wasn't thinking about all the possibilities."</p><p>"Hmm, all of them?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"All the possibilities you say..." Sarai said thoughtfully, "In that case, have you fucked Harrow yet?"</p><p>Viren choked on a thin air at that, erupting in an awkward coughing fit.</p><p>"Are you quite alright, Viren?"</p><p>After a pained moment of trying to get his breathing under control Viren responded.</p><p>"No! I- Why would you say something like that?!"</p><p>"It's not my place to point that out, but-" she paused, considering. "Actually maybe it is? I'm dead now anyway, and it always have been painfully obvious just how much you like him?"</p><p>Viren hid his face in his hands, groaning.</p><p>"That's not how I expected this conversation to go," Viren said, "I want a refund."</p><p>"What did you expect then?" Sarai asked, sitting down next to him.</p><p>"Not talking about all those things we had sense not to address while you were still alive."</p><p>"I just thought - you know - " she waved her hand vaguely, "Might as well, in case you felt guilty or something."</p><p>They fell quiet.</p><p>"I suppose," Sarai said thoughtfully, "It's possible that you rather had a crush on me instead-"</p><p>"No, you were right the first time."</p><p>"Wow, way crush my hopes," Sarai laughed.</p><p>Viren sighed.</p><p>"Look," he said, "It's complicated. I do like Harrow. But you are a great friend and a very attractive woman-"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Viren rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, I noticed. I would be lying if I said that I didn't think of, well, stuff. But it's not like any of that was feasible, or appropriate, and I value both of you as friends too much..." Viren said, trailing off.</p><p>"Aww, that's kind of sweet." Sarai said. "Also very dumb. You can't just 'oh that's probably not important, I better never talk about my feelings with anyone ever again'."</p><p>"I just did!"</p><p>"And I'm dead! You'd rather risk dying to a dragon, than cause people inconvenience with your feelings," Sarai took his hand in her own. "Promise me you will talk to Harrow about this?"</p><p>Viren looked away.</p><p>"I- I'm not sure I can."</p><p>Sarai narrowed her eyes, and then with a sudden force pulled him towards herself.</p><p>Viren landed with his head almost in her lap, craning his neck to look up.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing," he hissed.</p><p>"You seem to be under the impression that since I am dead this conversation will have no consequences, and maybe I will soon fade back into non-existence, but I can make sure that you will take my words very seriously."</p><p>"How would that work exactly?" Viren asked, "Are you going to push me around? Make it hurt?"</p><p>"I'm definitely thinking about it," Sarai said icily, "But no. I was rather thinking of showing you what you missed out on."</p><p>And without giving him much time to process that, Sarai dug her hands into his hair, pulled him up and kissed him.</p><p>Given the time to think, Viren wouldn't really call it a kiss, however, he wasn’t given any time. Their mouths collided almost painfully, with little grace or softness. It was a ruthless military intrusion and Viren was entirely unprepared. Sarai's hand was anchored steadily but carefully in his hair, and another pulled him closer by the waist. And then, with little hesitation, Sarai bit his lower lip.</p><p>Embarrassingly, Viren moaned.</p><p>She pulled away, looking at him with a very smug expression. And then gave him a quick, almost chaste, peck on the lips. With a late realization, Viren noticed that he was holding onto her shoulders for dear life.</p><p>[Loosen the grip] -&gt; <a href="#section0004">Chapter 4</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viren leaned into the touch.</p><p>"This is nice. Remind me, how come we didn't do this more often?" Viren asked.</p><p>"Hmmm, I think we may have been a bit too busy with our duties," Sarai said quietly.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>He stood up, looked around, settled onto a conveniently sized fallen tree and started talking.</p><p>"Harrow has been reckless. I feel like he's largely pushing for any opportunity to join you. I try not to let him. Ezran is walking and talking, he's a bit shy, but a good kid. And Callum draws a lot. Harrow got him this album which is too big for him, but he drags it around everywhere. And he's quite good. Much like you are… were?"</p><p>Sarai sat down next to him. As he finished rambling, she leaned closer and kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Thank you for this." Sarai said, "Thank you for keeping an eye on them."</p><p>"It's... the least I can do."</p><p>Sarai cupped the side of his face and turned him to look at her.</p><p>"And how are you doing, Viren?"</p><p>Without meaning to Viren melted into her touch.</p><p>"I am," he said, "fine."</p><p>She laughed at that and kissed his temple.</p><p>"You, Viren, are a terrible liar."</p><p>Sarai ran her hands back through his hair, and with a sigh Viren let himself simply enjoy it.</p><p>"He won't talk to me," Viren said, as Sarai was covering his face with kisses, "I miss you so much."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Sarai said.</p><p>"It's not your fault."</p><p>They leaned onto each other with their foreheads touching.</p><p>"I just wish we could go back to how it was," Viren said, "But without you it's just. Wrong."</p><p>Sarai ran her hands down Viren's sides, pulling him closer and kissing the side of his neck.</p><p>"I think you will have to find a way to make it work," she distanced herself a little bit to look at Viren. "I know, Harrow can be stubborn sometimes. But he loves you. I know it. I love you, Viren."</p><p>"Regrettable, really."</p><p>Sarai laughed and pinched his thigh, making him yelp, and then pulled him closer into a kiss.</p><p>It was slow and methodic, a kiss of an experienced lover. Sarai knew exactly how to coax sweet almost pained sounds from him, and she was determined to get them all. He was craning his neck uncomfortably to meet her. Sensation was half forgotten but familiar in the way which left Viren breathless, and he was holding onto Sarai for dear life.</p><p>[Loosen the grip] -&gt; <a href="#section0004">Chapter 4</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Viren forced his fingers to release Sarai's shoulders, but instantly curled them back, as she tipped them over, with him now lying down and her hovering above him. He felt his face burning as she ran her hand down his chest, all the way down to the noticeable bulge in his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren gasped, feeling his face growing hotter, and stopped her hand with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You shouldn't," he said, avoiding to look at Sarai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not?" she asked, craning her neck a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harrow-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Viren, you are dreaming. And I am fucking dead. I did give a promise to Harrow, to be with him as long as my heart beats for him." She pulled Viren by his chin, forcing him to look at her, "Now it doesn't beat at all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viren lifted up on his elbows and kissed her, surrendering. He was aching for it, for the harsh softness, and for the promise of being seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarai was making a quick work of his doublet, pulling it apart, and moving onto undoing the laces of his pants. She shifted lower, kissing and gently biting her way down his neck, leaving Viren breathlessly gasping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He failed to suppress a moan when his cock sprung free, and Sarai paused, looked at him with a glowing triumph in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are beautiful," she said, and kissed him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned into the kiss, as she wrapped her hand around him, her thumb running over his slit and capturing the excess moisture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are quite excited about this, aren't you?" Sarai asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were so close their breath mingled together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It may have been," Viren said breathlessly, "A while."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without breaking eye contact with Viren Sarai lifted her hand and licked her thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sarai!" Viren exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling as his blush crept down his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" she asked innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is improper!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a wet sound she licked the palm of her hand and wrapped it back around his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is the point," she whispered into his ear, making him shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pace she set was quite different from what Viren was used to, and the thought that this was how Sarai usually pleasured Harrow made Viren shudder. Sarai kissed his jaw and sped up, teasing the head with her thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not," Viren said with a gasp, "Going to last."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," Sarai said smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a few movements of her hand, Viren felt the building pressure overflowing, and his vision filling with blinding light, as the climax hit him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing he noticed was cold, and an overwhelming smell of wet leaves, and then, opening his eyes, the fact that he was alone, which wiped his mind clean off of the hazy aftertaste of the encounter, leaving him with a feeling of loss and guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He curled around onto himself, hugging his knees and let himself just be for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the moisture from the log started seeping through his pants, and he was forced to get up, steady his clothing, and look around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One didn't have to be a genius to figure out that this must have been the Woods. The crossroads sign had three directions, just as the scroll suggested. Sarai gave him her gift of passion, buying him a way into the Mansus. Seeing her like this, and being able to talk to her was an enormous luxury, but as with every single ancient artifact one was never sure if the same spell would work the same way twice. A dread that this was quite possibly a one of a kind encounter mixed bitterly with guilt, but there wasn’t anything else he could do now but try and get it to work again. But for now he stood up, steadied his clothing, and set his feet on the path to the Well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>